


What It's All About

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Kurt and Blaine engage in an adult version of The Hokey Pokey. A very adult version.





	What It's All About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crisssquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisssquared/gifts).



Blaine puts one finger in  
He pulls one finger out  
He puts one finger in  
And he wiggles it about  
He’s getting Kurt all ready  
And there isn’t any doubt  
That’s what it’s all about  
  
_Two fingers!_  
  
Blaine puts two fingers in  
He pulls two fingers out  
He puts two fingers in  
And he wiggles them about  
Kurt is getting harder  
And there isn’t any doubt  
That’s what it’s all about  
  
_Three fingers!_  
  
Blaine puts three fingers in  
He pulls three fingers out  
He puts three fingers in  
And he wiggles them about  
Kurt has started begging  
And there isn’t any doubt  
That’s what it’s all about  
  
_His cock!_  
  
Blaine rocks his cock in  
He pulls his cock out  
Blaine slams his cock in  
And he makes Kurt moan and shout  
Now they both are coming  
And there isn’t any doubt  
That’s what it’s all about  
  
_His tongue!_  
  
Blaine puts his tongue in  
He pulls his tongue out  
He puts his tongue in  
And he wiggles it about  
He’s licking and he’s sucking  
And he’s eating Kurt’s hole out  
That’s what it’s all about  
  
_Kurt and Blaine!_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my soul.


End file.
